


Moose Season

by Lostpyratgirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No Moose was harmed in the making of this Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostpyratgirl/pseuds/Lostpyratgirl
Summary: “That’s how I met the most beautiful woman in the world. Selling baked goods to bail her boyfriend out of jail, and I was the law.” The grey-haired woman said with a smile so large her dimple could be seen through her wrinkles.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Moose Season

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I had running through my head and decided to share. Enjoy!

Moose Season

It was a quiet evening out as the woman in her early 90s sat out on the patio. The view of the river from up here was calming and magical, which definitely played a factor in why they had chosen this site to build their forever home. The woman with her short greyish red hair sat there with a maple leave quilt spread across her lap, watching the fireflies dance. Inside the home was four generations Haught-Earps cleaning up after the anniversary dinner. There was a tiny hand that came to rest on her shoulder gently as if trying not to disturb the elderly woman.

“Great Granny Haught?” the little redhead asked softly

“Yes, Nico dear?” Nicole responded to the curly-headed five-year-old. She couldn’t help but smile at how much he looked like her first-born Ann Marie, his grandma, at that age.

“How did you meat Great Granny Waves?” He asked as he peered up at her with such joy. The twinkle in his eye reminded her of her dear Waverly’s.

“Well that was some time ago, but lucky for you I remember it like it was yesterday.” She said with a laugh as she opened her arms for him to crawl into her lap. “Even better than yesterday if I am honest.” Little Nico snuggled into her lap as she started to retell the story of how she had met the love of her life.

I was about 25, which would have made her close to 23 at the time. I had just started my new job at the Sherriff’s department. I had transferred from the big city and had spent the first few days behind a desk doing paperwork. It was dreadfully boring and I think Sheriff Nedley could sense how restless I was getting.

“Officer Haught?” Sheriff Nedley called her into his office.

Nicole stood up from her desk and immediately went into his office. It wasn’t huge, but it had enough space for a couple of chairs, and the blue couch that she was pretty sure he slept on during those overnight shifts. The man in his late 40s, with nutmeg colored hair and mustache, gestured for her to have a seat.

“Yes, sir?” Nicole asked

“You have been here for three days now. Have you had much chance to mingle with the locals?” He asked. His tone was firm, but understanding as well.

“No Sir, not quite yet" she replied

“The harvest festival is going on this weekend; I want you to go and experience it. Maybe use the time to get a feel for the community which you will be serving. So, you are to take the weekend off starting this afternoon” Nedley instructed Nicole

“Yes, Sir! Thank you, sir. I won’t let you down.” She said as she started to stand up and leave his office.

“Haught, you were the top of your class, I am not worried about you letting me down. Just remember as much as you need to know the people you are sworn to protect and serve, they need to see you as one of their own, then you can be more effective at your job. Now get out of here and have fun.” He said with a wave of his hand as he tried to hide his smile.

Nicole went straight home to change into street clothes. As she was leaving the house, she grabbed her brown leather jacket since the temperature would take a dive after the sunset. With one last look at herself in the mirror, Nicole put on her Raptors Baseball hat and headed towards the south side of town where the small traveling carnival was set up.

The carnival had about 20 rides, and if she had to guess 30 different game booths with a variety of stuffed toys to be won. Several food vendors lined up on one side with all the options one comes to expect, like fried Oreos, buffalo burgers, pulled pork sandwiches, Indian tacos, and the like. All in all, it was a pretty standard small-town fall harvest celebration complete with hay bale seats, and pumpkin decorations. Nicole loved the charm this town seemed to ooze despite its unfortunate name, Purgatory.

Nicole decided that she needed to get some tickets for the rides, and game booths. That’s when everything changed for her. Looking back she had felt a change in the air earlier that morning, but hadn’t paid much attention to it until all the electricity in the air seemed to congregate around the beautiful brunette selling vegan baked goods near the ticket booth.

“ Can I interest you in a banana muffin? They are vegan.” the small brunette woman asked Nicole. She was standing there with her table of obviously homemade treats. Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the woman. Her long waves of mouse-brown hair slightly pulled back, but still falling down her back. She was looking at how the pale blue and yellow dress she was wearing somehow seemed to be both flowing and form-fitting at the same time.

Catching the memorizing green hazel eyes looking intently at her Nicole spoke, “ oh um…” the words seeming to escape her, “ Which vendor are you with?”

“ I um… I am not with any of the vendors. I am trying to raise some extra money for a cause close to my heart.” The brunette said shyly

“ Oh, in that case, my name is Nicole, Nicole Haught.” The redhead said as she extended her hand introducing herself. “ What is the cause Miss…?”

“ Earp, Waverly Earp! My stupid boyfriend needs bail and I am trying to get him out so he can take me on the Ferris wheel like he promised before he got himself locked up.” Waverly said clearly frustrated. “ Is your name really Hot? Or is that just a cheesy pick-up line?” she laughed.

“ I assure you it’s really my name, but it’s spelled H-a-u-g-h-t. I am much more creative when I am trying to pick up a beautiful woman.” Nicole couldn’t help but wink at her and smile her dimple smile as she watched the blush creep up Waverly’s cheeks. “ What did he do?”

“ What did who do?” Waverly responded confused

“ The stupid boyfriend who is in jail?” Nicole laughed at how Waverly had already forgotten about her mission.

“ Oh, he shot a moose out of season,” Waverly said this time letting the anger seep out more.

“ I see! I would love to help you, but alas I can’t.” Nicole said shrugging her shoulders, “ See I am an officer of the law and I can’t be seen trying to help someone who has a blatant disregard for the law. If you get thirsty while you wait, here’s my card, I would love to buy you a cup of coffee sometime.” Nicole handed Waverly her sheriff’s office business card with her contact information. “ I mean it!” Nicole said with a tip of her ball cap as she walked back towards the ticket booth.

 _Officer Haught, of course!_ Waverly thought about the exchange with the tall redheaded officer, and couldn’t help but laugh at the situation she found herself in. Here she was trying to sell vegan muffins she had scrambled to make when she got the call from the jail. She had been so mad at how stupid Champ had been. _Why was he even hunting Moose in the first place is beyond me?_ Now he was sitting in jail and she once again had no one to share the fall festival with.

A few hours past and Waverly had only managed to sell $50 worth of muffins. Mostly to the Yorke boys, both hoping she would dump Champ and go out with them. After all, Champ was looking at several months in jail for this stunt, they insisted. She thought about it and decided to pack everything up, she was tired of wasting her time on Champ. She took out the officer’s card and called her up.

~~~~

“I was pleasantly surprised to hear from you, so soon,” Nicole said with a smile

“I realized something I should have realized along time ago,” Waverly replied

“Oh, and what might that be?” Nicole asked as they made their way to a small table in front of the coffee shop.

“That a truck and a boner aren’t the whole enchilada,” Waverly said matter of factly as she took a sip of her coffee.

Nicole felt her cheeks flush red as she tried not to choke on her drink. Once she composed herself a little bit she said, “He didn’t deserve your baked goods anyways. Or to accompany you on the Ferris wheel for that matter either.” Nicole’s confidence was slowly coming back to her, as she winked at Waverly.

Nicole and Waverly spent the rest of the afternoon talking and genuinely enjoying each other’s company. Waverly showed Nicole around the festival and explained the history of it, as well as the towns. The next day Nicole accompanied Waverly to the carnival and even won her a stuffed animal at one of the shooting games. They watched the sunset from the Ferris wheel, and when it stopped with them at the top Nicole found the view was breathtaking. She couldn’t take her eyes off the small brunette even if she tried. The last of the sun's light danced across Waverly’s soft tan skin, and through her hair. Waverly’s heart was fuller than she could ever remember it being before. It was so full she couldn’t resist Kissing Nicole right then and there.

That was the end of Nicole and the beautiful beginning of Nicole & Waverly. A year later she proposed to her beloved Waverly in that very same place. They raised their family in Purgatory and the fall festival was a highlight each and every year. Nicole was now in her early 90s and couldn’t get around quite as well as she once did, because of all the years on the force, but she had lived a good life full of love, hope, and more happiness than she ever thought possible. Now she sat on the back patio with a small fire going, the youngest great-grandson in her lap, and the lights of the carnival across the river off in the distance.

“That’s how I met the most beautiful woman in the world. Selling baked goods to bail her boyfriend out of jail, and I was the law.” The grey-haired woman said with a smile so large her dimple could be seen through her wrinkles.

“Ok little man, it’s time to head home. Say good night to great granny Haught.” Said Nico’s mother as she came outside to collect him. She had long dark Waves like Waverly.

“Thank you for telling me that story great granny Haught,” he kissed her cheek “ night!”

“Night little one. Thanks for coming to the party.” She said pinching his cheek lightly and ruffling his hair.

All her children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren came to say goodbye to her one by one, and wish her well. She couldn’t help but think how great her life has been, and how much of that was tied back to that day. The day she met the love of her life.

“Hey, you! How are you doing?” a small woman, in her late 80s with mouse-brown and grey hair, reached around Nicole’s shoulder placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Happy 65th Anniversary my Love"

“I am good baby, really good,” Nicole said as she returned the kiss to the woman now sitting on her lap. “Thank You, Waves for 65 years of this wonderful life.” They shared a warm smile and a few more passionate kisses before they turned to watch the carnival lights dance in the night.

“I am so glad for strict Moose hunting laws,” Nicole said to herself as Waverly laughed in agreement.


End file.
